Sexyback
by Antocyane
Summary: Un délire non résummable!


Bon, ben, voilà, j'écoutais 'Sexyback' de ce cher Justin, et j'ai craqué. Pas moyen d'écrire quoi que ce soit avant que cette ficounette ne soit sortie de ma plume (électronique je vous rassure).

Donc, voilà, un one-shot de craquage!

Avertissement: Je ne cautionne rien de ce qui arrive dans cette fic (ni les autres d'ailleurs). N'oubliez pas de faire comme les mecs de la Matmut: manger 5 fruits et légumes par jours, utiliser des capotes, celui qui conduit...etc, vous connaissez la chanson!

Au fait, les persos ne sont pas à moi (sinon je serais riche, j'aurais pas besoin de bosser et je ne mettrais pas 3 mois avant de poster un chapitre!)

Bonne lecture!

R&R power!

* * *

**Sexyback**

Je m'appelle Duo Maxwell et j'ai 25 ans. Et ce soir, c'est décidé, je tente le tout pour le tout.

Des mois que je le lorgne discrètement à chaque soirée entre amis. Des mois que j'essaie d'attirer son attention.

En vain.

Pourtant, je me suis donné à fond, vraiment, allant jusqu'aux pires pitreries pour qu'il me regarde. Mimes de la dernière pièce de théâtre que j'ai vu, remix du dernier PSG-OM, j'ai tout tenté. Je suis même monté sur la table basse d'un de mes potes dans un moment de désespoir. Ladite table n'a d'ailleurs pas survécu.

Mais rien. Aucune réaction particulière du Beau brun. Juste un coup d'œil rapide, un sourire en coin et basta. Pas un mot en dehors d'un rapide 'bonsoir' à l'occasion d'une poignée de main non moins rapide. Bref que dalle.

Il me plait trop ! J'en crève d'envie à chaque fois que je le vois. Ses yeux, ses fesses, même ses cheveux. Tout. Il est tout simplement canon.

Et intelligent aussi. Dirigeant d'une PME dans le commerce équitable, à même pas 30 ans. L'homme parfait quoi.

Sauf qu'il ne me voit pas.

Alors ce soir, je dégaine mon arme suprême, j'ai nommé Sexyman. C'est qui? Juste un mec super sympa, hyper assumé, méga sexy et trop sur de lui. Juste cette facette de votre personnalité qui fait surface parfois, balayant d'un coup vos complexes, envoyant aux oubliettes vos doutes et vos inhibitions. Bref, c'est moi mais sans être moi.

Moi je suis un peu timide, un peu en manque d'assurance. Aborder un mec, c'est pas mon truc. Et surtout pas celui-ci. Je préfère qu'on vienne me chercher. Mais on n'a pas toujours ce qu'on veut! Comme maintenant.

J'ai été patient mais là, c'est plus possible. A trop attendre, il va me passer sous le nez, c'est évident. Je suis timide, oui, idiot non ! J'ai bien vu que j'étais pas le seul à mater son jean. Inutile de se voiler la face, un mec comme ça, ça ne reste pas seul bien longtemps.

Pas moyen.

Faut au moins essayer. Si je me prends un mur... Ben ma foi, je ramasserais les morceaux. Après tout, ce ne serait pas la première fois !

On dit 'qui ne tente rien n'a rien'. Et moi, ce soir, je veux tout.

Alors c'est parti.

* * *

**Discothèque 'Zénith', 1h12**

La salle est comble déjà. La boite la plus branchée du coin, un incontournable pour tous les jeunes cadres dynamiques de la région. Murs et sols noirs laqués, lumières tamisées, lampes à variateur de couleur de-ci, de-là. Un bar en plexi, retro-éclairé. Les canapés sont moelleux, doux, en daim blanc.

Ici, pas de jeunes soulards qui montent sur les canap avec leurs chaussures dégueu. Ici, on se saoule mais avec classe. Même les seaux à champagne sont chromés. Ici, tout est design et en même temps, rien ne l'est.

Juste une zone obscure où la chasse est ouverte, quelle que soit la saison. J'ai repéré ma proie, assise sur une banquette avec un de mes potes et deux autres types que je ne connais pas.

Mon pote m'a vu.

Parfait.

Sexyman peut entrer en piste.

Je dégaine le sourire carnassier. Direction le bar.

Ma démarche est souple. Mon regard est ferme, malicieux.

Côté fringues, c'est le total look noir. Jeans moulant mais certainement pas slim. Chemise noire cintrée, premier bouton ouvert. Longue crinière châtain, savamment tressée, qui ondule en suivant mes foulées. Une ondée de parfum épicé me suit.

Juste ce qu'il faut pour accrocher les regards et déclencher les sourires. Hommes ou femmes je m'en fous. Ce n'est pas eux que je vise, mais ca, ils ne le savent pas.

J'attrape une nana par la taille. Je ne la regarde même pas.

"Désolée beauté."

Comprendre 'bouge stp, tu m'empêches d'accéder au bar'. Ça, ca aurait été la version Duo.

Mais là, c'est Sexyman. Des mains délicatement placées au creux des reins, une voix suave chuchotée contre le lobe de son oreille...

Elle se pousse en rougissant, presque en s'excusant. C'est ca avoir la classe !

Je commande un mojito et je m'accoude au bar, relax.

Le mojito, c'est la boisson parfaite. Fraiche, pétillante, juste ce qu'il faut d'acidité. Idéal pour emballer. Forcement servi avec son petit néon coloré dans le verre. Prévisible, déjà vu mais ca m'éclate quand même.

Et je savoure. Tout. La boisson, l'ambiance. L'atmosphère m'électrise et mon sourire s'élargit.

Une nuit de fête se profile. Je ne m'inquiète pas. La soirée se finira fatalement bien.

Je repère un mec sur la piste. Je le connais. Trowa. Une baraque d'un mètre 90, avec des yeux verts à se damner. Un corps tout aussi affolant. Autant allier l'utile à l'agréable. Il sera l'instrument de ma victoire.

Je vide mon verre d'une traite et enchaine avec un second. Ma carte bleue sort toute seule de ses gonds et je paie sans même regarder la note. L'alcool fait son effet. La musique bat son plein. Je m'échauffe enfin.

D'un bond, je quitte le bar et traverse la piste de danse. Un air suave, sexy sort des énormes enceintes placées tout autour de la piste. Je me glisse derrière Trowa.

Une de mes chansons préférées débute.

'I'm too sexy ' by Right Said Fred.

Complément débile et dont il ne faut surtout pas écouter les paroles. Mais franchement, la perfection quand tu veux te déhancher en collé-serré.

Je commence à danser, d'abord tranquille, en tournant autour de Trowa. Zen. Comme si j'étais seul au monde et que je dansais juste pour moi. Quelques petits pas en arrière, mes mains qui lissent doucement ma chemise. De mon dos, j'effleure, malencontreusement bien sur, l'épaule de Trowa.

Je jette un coup d'œil au grand brun. Ses yeux verts répondent aux miens et il me lance un sourire en coin.

Visiblement, lui aussi s'est mis en mode commando ce soir. A l'affut, prêt à sauter sur sa proie. Il a une allure féline que ses yeux ne démentent pas. Et il beau à tomber.

Je me rapproche lentement, toujours en souriant et nous commençons à danser l'un près de l'autre. Sans se toucher, à quelques centimètres, sans qu'il y ait le moindre effleurement. Simplement la chaleur de deux corps en mouvement pour nous relier, deux corps qui se plient et se délient langoureusement sur une piste noire.

On s'approche un peu plus et mon sourire s'élargit encore un peu. Je glisse un genou entre les siens et j'accentue légèrement mes mouvements. Nos jeans s'effleurent enfin et son souffle brûlant chatouille mon cou. Nos regards s'évitent, jouent à cache-cache derrière nos cheveux.

Après l'effronterie de l'approche, la pudeur de la découverte. Avant la témérité de l'assaut.

Sur le rythme électro de Sexyback, il fait courir une main sur une mèche de cheveux qui me tombe devant les yeux avant de faire sauter le deuxième bouton de ma chemise avec un sourire diabolique.

La vache, ce mec est une bombe. Qui pourrait bien m'éclater entre les mains. Voire ailleurs...

Il fait une chaleur d'enfer sur la piste et surtout dans mon dos. Je ne suis pas en reste. Le chasseur, c'est moi, faudrait pas l'oublier. Ma riposte ne se fait pas attendre. Je place ma main droite sur la chute de ses reins, voire un choulli plus bas, et l'attire vers moi, collant doucement ses hanches contre les miennes, suspendant sa respiration l'espace d'une seconde. Je savoure mon effet une petite seconde avant de me reconcentrer et de reprendre la danse.

Nos mouvements s'accordent. Nos souffles se mélangent. Nos lèvres ne sont plus qu'à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Mais tu n'es pas ma cible. Du coin de l'œil, je vois mon pote se lever d'un bond et tirer avec lui mon beau brun. Il se dirige vers nous à grands pas. Trop peur que je lui pique son quatre heures.

Je souris. Tout est calculé. Et tout se déroule à la perfection.

Le pote nous tape maladroitement sur les épaules, genre grand copain et nous éloigne du même coup.

Haussement de sourcil. Le regard diabolo est limpide: celui qui venait de lui casser son coup avait intérêt à avoir une bonne raison.

Ou une belle paire d'yeux azurés assortie à un sourire ultra bright.

Heureux Quatre, la nature l'avait plus que gâté.

Je me tournais vers mon brun avec un haussement d'épaule négligent. Un de perdu, 10 de retrouvés?

Pour la première fois, il me voit. Les yeux dans les yeux. Je ne suis plus invisible. Enfin! Je continue à danser, plus cool, moins sex. Heero, mon beau brun, se bouge enfin. Et d'ailleurs plutôt pas mal. Rien d'extravagant ou de provocant, mais de la classe, une assurance diffuse, presque innée.

A coté de nous, les deux autres semblent avoir trouvé leur rythme et se tortillent dans déhanché lascif qui laisse présager une nuit torride.

D'un signe de tête, Beau brun m'invite au bar. Il fend la foule dense et je suis dans son sillage.

Son fut lui fait des fesses à croquer. J'ai plus que chaud.

Sexyman a ferré sa proie, plus qu'un ultime assaut et j'aurai atteint mon objectif. La patience n'a de toute façon jamais été mon fort. La cible est dans mon viseur. Je me lance.

J'accélère le rythme et me mets à sa hauteur alors que nous approchons du bar. D'un geste, je l'attrape par la taille et le plaque fermement contre le mur le plus proche, torse contre torse, mes lèvres contre les siennes.

Une attaque surprise et sauvage qui le désarçonne et m'octroie les quelques secondes de stupeur qu'il me fallait. Je goûte ses lèvres, sa langue, sa bouche, je me délecte de son odeur. Encore mieux que ce que j'avais espéré. Je suis passionné, sensuel, doux et fort à la fois. Il ne peut pas me résister, quand bien même il l'aurait voulu. Son corps se détend, ou plutôt se tend contre le mien et il se laisse aller à répondre à mes baisers. J'ai envie de lui, je ne réfléchis pas ni à lui, ni à nous, ni à demain. Je m'en fous, je le veux et c'est la seule chose qui m'importe.

Je le prends par la main et sans un mot, je l'entraine vers la sortie.

Mon bolide est garé à côté. Noire, fuselée. On pourrait croire que j'ai assorti mes fringues à ma moto. Et on aurait raison.

Je lui lance un casque. Son regard est impénétrable mais de toute façon, je ne m'attarde pas dessus. Mon esprit vogue déjà vers la suite de notre périple, et je ne parle pas de cartographie routière.

Le sentir collé à moi pendant que mon bébé vrombit entre mes cuisses est un moment de pur bonheur. Le trajet me parait ridiculement court et paradoxalement, incroyablement long.

Il n'a pas posé un pied à terre que je lui ai déjà ôté son casque.

Il n'a pas encore posé un pied dans mon appart que je lui ai déjà enlevé son t-shirt.

C'est torse nu, jean bleu brut et ceinture en cuir noire qu'il passe la porte de ma chambre. D'un seul geste, j'ouvre ma chemise que je jette négligemment sur le sol de ma piaule. Avant de me jeter sur lui et de le pousser dans mon lit, au sens littéral du terme. Je dévore son corps sans état d'âme, avec avidité. Du sexe rapide, intense et fugace, qui comble les sens en une vague de plaisir assourdissante et assommante, qui nous projette plus vite que nous ne l'aurions voulu dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

J'ouvre un œil. Péniblement.

Le soleil filtre doucement à travers les persiennes de ma chambre. Il doit être tard.

Déjà.

La nuit de fête est finie et c'est la gueule de bois. Pas celle qui suit une soirée trop arrosée mais celle qui vous colle à la peau lorsque vos neurones se reconnectent et que vous revenez à la réalité. Dur moment où on se rend compte que celui que vous étiez la veille est parti, vous laissant dans de beaux draps.

C'était littéralement le cas de le dire.

Sexyman est retourné dans un coin caché de mon inconscient et c'est désormais à moi de gérer les conséquences de ses actes.

Et notamment le beau brun qui dort encore à mes côtés.

Le coup d'une nuit. Un doux fantasme qui n'a au final rien de glamour. On se vend pendant une soirée, on passe pour quelqu'un qu'on n'est pas, ou du moins pas vraiment, et le lendemain, au réveil, y'a rien d'autre à faire qu'assumer ou fuir. Seconde option inenvisageable vu que je suis chez moi. Plus facile de mettre les voiles quand on a atterri chez l'autre!

Que dire à mon beau mâle endormi? Que l'homme qui l'a mis dans on lit hier n'existe en fait pas? Que le mec nonchalant et insouciant était une illusion?

Le coup d'une nuit. C'est comme le fast food. On le dévore voracement mais après, la culpabilité vous pèse sur l'estomac. Ce n'est vraiment pas mon truc. Moi, j'ai envie de douceur, qu'il m'embrasse me prenne dans ses bras, qu'on aille se faire un petit dej au café du coin, en nous racontant nos vies. Ou un déjeuner vu que l'heure semble bien avancée.

Mais cela n'arrivera pas. La belle facette clinquante qui l'a finalement attirée hier soir, après des mois, d'attente, n'est faite que de toc et mon pauvre Heero n'est pas bête au point de ne pas voir qu'il y a erreur sur la personne. Je n'ai pas de doute. Je sais qu'il ne restera pas.

J'ai une boule au ventre en le regardant dormir, si confiant, si détendu. Le flou artistique de ses cheveux, savamment travaillé au gel, est devenu un joyeux bazar après cette nuit de débauche, le rendant plus charmant encore.

Mais dans quelle galère me suis-je encore foutu ? Oui, j'en avais envie. Qu'il me voit, qu'on se parle, qu'on soit ensemble. Et oui, évidemment, j'avais une envie folle de passer la nuit avec ! J'ai dieu merci pas fait vœu de chasteté. Mais à l'idée de me faire jeter, tout cela devient bien moins fun.

J'ai une boule au ventre en passant que c'est déjà fini. Je soupire en regardant le plafond. Si je pouvais tomber dans le coma, là maintenant toute de suite, ce serait génial. Cela m'éviterait d'assister à son réveil et à ce qui suivra. Mais cela n'arrive jamais.

Ça s'agite à côté de moi et je vois mon beau brun cligner des yeux, ouvrant l'une puis l'autre de ses mirettes. Juste une fraction de seconde tout d'abord puis un peu plus longtemps. Il revient parmi le monde des vivants et émerge doucement, la lueur au fond de son regard se rallumant progressivement.

Son réveil, c'est est comme un lever de soleil. Simple et évident, cela arrive tous les jours et pourtant, il fait bondir mon cœur.

Il ne sourit pas, mais fronce un peu le nez, comme sous l'effet d'une intense concentration.

M***, serait-il possible qu'il ne se rappelle même plus qui je suis? Je m'affole. Je veux lui dire que je vais prendre une douche mais aucun son intelligible en sort de ma bouche. Mes joues s'enflamment et je m'apprête à sortir du lit quand un grognement et un bras bronzé me retiennent.

'Tu vas où?'

Question purement rhétorique car il vient de me coller contre son torse, me serrant fortement. Avec cet anneau de muscle autour de ma taille, je ne risque pas d'aller bien loin. Il a toujours cet air interrogateur dans ses yeux bleu Prusse. J'ai momentanément perdu mes capacités d'expression et je ne fais que rougir encore un peu plus. Je veux me dérober, qu'il ne voit pas que ce matin, je ne suis que moi, Duo Maxwell. Homme tout à fait ordinaire, masse capillaire mise à part.

Mais je ne peux pas et suis obligé de me soumettre à l'intensité de son regard.

'Veux prendre une douche...'

'Pourquoi?'

J'en reste baba. Quand quelqu'un vous dit cela, on ne demande jamais pourquoi? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut que je lui dise? La courtoisie, il connait pas ?

'Parce que c'est quelque chose qui se fait quand on se lève ! Et surtout quand on a passé une nuit comme la notre ! ' Grogne-je avec mauvaise humeur.

La réponse ne semble pas satisfaire beau brun. Son regard s'intensifie, me sondant sans relâche.

'Ce n'est pas ca que je te demande. Pourquoi tu ne restes pas au lit avec moi ?'

La parole me manque encore une fois. J'ai encore la bouche entrouverte, tel un poisson hors de l'eau, cherchant des mots qui ne venaient pas, quand il se penche vers moi et m'embrasse. Tout doucement. Encore et encore. Avivant la flamme de nos ardeurs. Et nous faisons l'amour. Avec un si subtil mélange de force et de délicatesse que je n'aurais jamais cru possible qu'il puisse en exister.

Finalement, nous émergeons du lit vers 17 heures et c'est lui qui se dirige le premier vers la salle de bain. Il m'adresse un sourire en coin, tandis qu'il s'appuie une seconde contre le chambranle, décoiffé, nu et à croquer, avant de refermer la porte.

Je suis tout chamboulé. Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est peut-être pas fini en fait et un fragile et timide espoir tremblote dans mon cœur.

Je me débarbouille en speed au dessus de l'évier de la cuisine et je prépare un repas pantagruélique avec du pain grillé, des œufs, du fromage, du jus de fruits frais, le tout arrosé de café noir bien serré.

Ha mon Dieu ! Comment un Duo mal fringué, les cheveux hirsutes, complètement fébrile pourrait-il bien lui plaire ?

Je sirote une tasse d'or noir quand Heero revient. J'ai un pincement au cœur en constatant qu'il a revêtu ses fringues de la veille. Y'a pas à dire, c'est nu que je le préfère.

Je lui tends une tasse et nous commençons à manger comme des affamés. Lui aussi dévore, nos petits exercices lui ont visiblement ouverts sérieusement l'appétit.

Mais mon estomac a ses limites et après quelques minutes, je suis incapable d'avaler quoi que ce soit d'autre. Heero finit tranquillement son café mais je sens bien que d'ici quelques instants, un silence pesant va s'établir entre nous. J

e tente de trouver un sujet de conversation mais rien ne vient. Mon regard se pose sur le programme de l'Occitia, le ciné du coin. Pas mal de navets et un ou deux films intéressants. J'avais prévu de me faire une toile ce soir mais, finalement, je vais peut-être rester à la maison. Une bonne bibine est toujours bienvenue quand on vient de se faire lourder ! Mon coup d'œil n'échappe pas à Beau brun.

'Tu comptes aller voir quoi ?'

J'hausse les épaules.

'J'ai pas encore décidé. J'aurais bien tenté le dernier Robin des bois. Je pense pas que ce soit un chef d'œuvre mais bon, j'aime bien les films d'actions.'

Il hoche la tête, le nez dans sa tasse. Je ne sais décidément pas si il savoure mon café ou si il le trouve imbuvable !

'Y'a des séances ce soir ?'

Je consulte le programme. 'Ouais…Une à 20 heures et l'autre à 22 heures 30. Tu vas y aller ?'

'A 22 heures 30. D'habitude, j'aime bien aller à celle de 20 heures et enchainer avec un resto ensuite mais là, le temps de rentrer me changer, ca va pas être possible…' Il finit sa tasse d'une traite et se lève.

J'hoche vaguement la tête.

'Ben, c'est …cool.' Un étau d'acier me serre le ventre et je n'ose même plus le regarder. Ainsi, c'est comme cela. Déjà fini. On passe à autre chose. Salut, bonne journée et passe une bonne soirée. On se reverra peut-être chez Ti Pierre…

Il finit de nouer son écharpe quand il s'arrête et me fixe brutalement.

'Ça te va au moins ?'

' ? Comment ca ?'

J'ai du mal à comprendre.

'L'horaire. Est-ce qu'il te convient ?'

J'y crois pas.

'Parce que… Tu veux que je vienne…avec toi ? '

Il me regarde comme si j'étais un demeuré.

' On sort ensemble non ?'

Houlalala. J'ai dû louper un truc. Parce que c'était évident pour lui?

'Ben… heu… oui…'

Son regard se fait suspicieux.

' A moins que tu ne veuilles pas bien-sûr.' Son ton est froid comme de la glace.

Je rougis violemment et me récris en balbutiant.

'Non, non, non, non, non ! Enfin, je veux dire si ! Cinéma, 22 heures 30. C'est parfait !'

Le sourire en coin réapparait.

'A tout à l'heure alors. Ne me fais pas faux bond Duo.' Il dépose un bisou tout léger sur mes lèvres et s'en va.

Je reste un instant incrédule.

Il sait qui je suis. Et ca lui plait quand même.

Un immense sourire me fend la figure.

Le WE devrait être bon.


End file.
